Holy Blood
by Seven Nana
Summary: -Eva, j’espère que tu garderas un très bon souvenir de cette ville. Dit Aidô, les longs doigts du vampire se posèrent sur ceux de la jeune fille." Aidô vit dans le libetinage total. Un KainxAido sur un fond underground, et de sang drogué et alcoolisé.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur ; Seven Nana

Disclaimer ; A part les perso, l'univers est entièrement de moi ! Aidô est un brin OCC, mais c'est volontaire !

Notes ;

-Le titre n'a rien à voir avec Kaname ou les sangs purs !

-Oubliez simplement l'Académie Cross, ne retenez que deux personnages ; Hanabusa Aidô et Kain Akatsuki !

-Je m'excuse à l'avance si je choque des gens… Mais je vous préviens au cas où ! Ce n'est pas à cause du rating M, mais qu'on ne me dise pas « Tu souilles VK, etc, etc, etc… »… Venez seulement si le mode d'Aidô-libertin vous intéresse ! ^ ^

* * *

**Holy Blood ; Première Partie**

Son âme vibrait uniquement lorsqu'il flânait dans les rues de Paris. Pourquoi aurait-on besoin du soleil ? La nuit était riche de lumières colorées dans la ville des amoureux ! C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Aidô s'y sentait bien ; le jeune vampire était amoureux. Son petit cœur battait pour une splendide ensorceleuse exotique, du nom de Passõa. Cette liqueur orangée pouvait être mélangé à l'orange, à la pomme ou au raisin… Mais pour les goûts raffinés d'Aidô, il y avait bien mieux, bien que la recette de son cocktail grenat ne sera jamais dévoilée ; place à son deuxième amant, le sang. Son parfum fort pouvait être reconnu parmi mille odeurs aussi enivrantes. Le goût parfois amer de l'élixir de vie faisait frétiller sa langue. Mais ce filtre de plasma était plus difficile à obtenir ; impossible de siroter un verre d'alcool comme on suce le cou d'une victime. Tant pis, le jeu de séduction plaisait à Aidô, bien que dangereux, tous ces mensonges et ces invitations l'excitaient. Il embarquaient ses victimes dans une douce tentation, leur susurrant des paroles rêvées, et s'approchait sensuellement de leur gorge. Commençant par des baisers discrets, des coups de langues et enfin ; introduire ses canines dans la veine palpitante de sa proie. Le sang était meilleur lorsque la personne avait peur, ou était agitée. Ce flot de rubis était alors rapide, chaud et plus savoureux. De plus, il avait une carte infaillible pour cette chasse périlleuse ; son physique angélique. Quel bonheur d'être un _Noble Vampire_ !

Pouvait-on encore lui attribuer le rang de noblesse ? Sûrement, Aidô n'avait rien d'un junkie, contrairement à ceux qu'il charmait. Ses cheveux blonds, rappelant l'or blanc. Et ses yeux profonds, vous noyant dans les abysses d'une mer paradisiaque. Plusieurs fois, on avait complimenté sa peau laiteuse, fraîche et lisse. Seulement, ceux qui avaient eu la chance d'embrasser cette chair de neige n'avaient jamais vécu longtemps après les étreintes de cet ange. Son corps flexible et svelte était également l'objet de nombreux fantasmes, tout comme ses lèvres rosées et sa langue ardente. On le pense inaccessible tellement il semble hautain, pourtant, si votre cou est assez élancé, si le parfum de votre sang est assez délicieux, ce cher angelot se montrera attendrissant, taquin et enjôleur. Bien des personnes étaient déjà mortes de plaisir en sentant ces longs doigts parcourir leur peau frissonnante. Ses vêtements étaient d'un charme luxueux eux aussi, les teintes sombres ne pouvaient trahir leur prix somptueux.

Dans ce cas, comment ce jeune garçon qui était le stéréotype du « _fils-à-papa_ » pouvait-il traîner dans des coins aussi mal famés en toute quiétude ? Pour tout dire, le libertinage d'Aidô n'était approuvé que par lui-même. Ses parents étaient les rares personnes de sa famille à connaître le caractère vicieux du jeune homme. Car l'immoralité de l'ange déchu plongeait souvent les deux Vampires dans un état d'affolement et de désarroi. Ils empêcheraient volontiers cette vie dépravée, si Aidô n'était pas aussi malicieux. Aussi rusé qu'une bête sournoise, et aussi insensible qu'un tortionnaire ; le jeune Vampire fuyait sans mal les sentences de ses géniteurs. C'était la seule vérité qu'il dévoilait lors de ses conversations avec ses proies.

Une jeune fille le fixait, bouche bée. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que ce sublime regard pouvait dissimuler autant de secrets néfastes ? Une chose est sûre, le clin d'œil d'Aidô eût un effet immédiat sur elle. Il se leva, aussi souple qu'un serpent, la tête remplie de projets pour la nuit. Il s'avança, mesurant bien le rythme de ses pas. La cliente était tellement paniquée que les battements de son cœur parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune homme.

-Je t'intrigue, on dirait.

Sa voix laissait sous entendre qu'il était ravi d'être le centre d'intérêt de cette demoiselle. Il plaça son menton sur sa main, sondant la jeune fille, un sourire narquois peint sur son visage. La jeune fille baissa son regard pendant un instant, son teint était devenu aussi rouge que son ravissant débardeur, qui redessinait la courbe de sa poitrine. Une couleur sensuelle qui se démarquait bien de ses longs cheveux noirs. Mais ce qui intéressait surtout Aidô, c'était l'odeur de son sang qui s'amplifiait au niveau de son visage. Une odeur qui incitait le vampire gourmand à en finir rapidement. La carte de l'innocence pourrait marcher…

-Si ma compagnie te gêne, je peux m'en aller si tu veux…

Ajouta le jeune homme, prenant un air déçu, mais il avait à peine fini sa phrase que la jeune fille répliqua.

-Non ! Vous ne me gênez absolument pas !

Son sourire retrouvé, il commanda deux Get, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. La jeune fille le regardait enfin. Ses avaient une couleur banale ; un gris aux reflets verts, rien de foudroyant. Aidô n'avait aucun risque d'être charmé. Il poussa son verre vers l'innocente humaine, tout en la fixant.

-Tu veux peut-être que je commence les présentations ?... Si ça peut te mettre plus à l'aise ; Je m'appelle _Raphael_.

-Raphael ? C'est beau comme nom… Ca te vient bien… Enfin, je veux dire, c'est le nom d'un ange je crois…

-Exact, ton compliment me touche vraiment.

Renchérit l'ange, il n'avait pas choisi ce nom pour rien… Les joues de la jeune fille rougirent un peu plus.

-Je m'appelle Eva. Je viens de Naples, en Italie… Je suis en voyage à Paris pendant encore deux semaines…

-Depuis quand tu es arrivée ?

-Il y a trois jours.

-Et bien, Eva, j'espère que tu garderas un très bon souvenir de cette ville.

Les longs doigts du vampire se posèrent sur ceux d'Eva.

* * *

La chambre dans laquelle Eva logeait était vraiment petite, mais le principal, c'est que c'était un hôtel discret, très peu réputé… Il n'y avait pas de rideaux, juste des volets ; autre point positif. La jeune fille avait bu à perdre haleine pour se décontracter, et, il fallait l'avouer, une fois désarmée, elle était bien marrante. Elle entraîna son invité par le bras, qui lui était parfaitement sobre. Il ferma la porte à clé, après tout, la ritale ne risquait pas de se plaindre.

Elle commença à déboutonner son jean, mais se cogna à l'armoire. Elle lança une insulte en italien. Aidô la conduisit doucement vers le lit.

-Doucement, doucement… Là, allonge-toi.

Murmura-t-il en allongeant la jeune fille sur le matelas. Le lit à deux places, ou plutôt à une place et demi, grinça légèrement lorsque le vampire vint s'allonger près d'elle. Eva finit la manœuvre qu'elle avait commencé, laissant son jean glisser sur ses maigres jambes. Ses cuisses étaient un peu molles et ses genoux cabossés, mais son ventre plat plut beaucoup au garçon qui le parcourut avec gourmandise.

-Dis… Tu m'embrasses ?

Demanda Eva. Son vœu fut bien vite exaucé ; les lèvres du jeune vampire se braquèrent brutalement sur celles de la jeune fille. Les mains maladroites de l'italienne déboutonnèrent sa chemise, avides de sexe, tandis que son amant était avide de chair.

Aidô lécha les lèvres pulpeuses d'Eva qui s'entrouvrirent. Tandis que le corps de la jeune fille surmonta celui du vampire, sa langue accueillit celle d'Aidô. Le blondinet releva le débardeur pourpre, frôlant sa poitrine. Au contact froid de ses doigts, les tétons se durcirent d'excitation. Eva se frotta légèrement contre le bassin du jeune homme, mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle se coupa avec l'une de ses longues canines. Elle dévisagea le vampire, mais ce dernier avait refermé ses lèvres instinctivement, savourant les minuscules perles de sang qui glissaient sur son palet.

-Excuse-moi, il m'arrive de mordre.

Avoua Aidô d'un air navré, tout en faisant descendre ses mains vers le bassin de l'italienne. Apparemment, la jeune fille était encore ivre et se mit à rire d'une voix grave.

-Ouah… T'es dans cette tendance-là ? On dirait pas à ta tête…

Elle fonça de nouveau sur sa bouche. Aidô la plaqua contre le matelas, la dominant à son tour de son corps agile. Sa main se faufila sous l'élastique de sa culotte, glissant son index entre les deux lèvres qui s'y cachaient. Son doigt massa lentement le clito d'Eva, augmentant la cadence au fur et à mesure que la respiration de la fille s'accélérait. Sa langue se bloqua d'un spasme, tandis que celle d'Aidô avait quitté sa bouche pour son cou.

-R-Raphael… ?

Prononça Eva à bout de souffle lorsqu'elle sentit Aidô qui lui mordillait le tendon. Mais il ne répondit pas, sa langue laissa alors leur place pour ses canines, frôlant cette peau miraculeusement tentante. Les jambes de la jeune fille se cambrèrent et elle s'accrocha au jeune homme, comme désespérée. Une pellicule de sueur apparut de son cou jusqu'à son ventre. Les gémissements qu'elle poussait n'eurent qu'un rire en réponse. Aidô jugea que le sang était assez vif pour qu'il puisse savourer son cocktail.

Sans un mot, il planta fixement ses crocs dans la chair d'Eva, ne ralentissant pas pour autant les mouvements circulaires entre ses jambes. C'est à peine si la fille ivre remarquait que son sang coulait dans la gorge de son amant. Le liquide rouge mélangeait un goût métallique et d'alcool, une légère trace de LSD était percevable. Merci, tendre drogue, d'accélérer autant les pulsions cardiaques ! Aidô retira ses doigts, couvert de sève vaginale. Sa mâchoire était encore fermement accrochée au cou de sa proie qui jouissait. Ironiquement, Eva prenait plus de plaisir à être mordue qu'à être masturbée. Bien qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes à vivre ; autant mourir dans l'orgasme !

Le chaud élixir coulait encore. La salive du vampire avait rendu la peau moite, cette sensation de viande mâchée était par contre désagréable… Sa carotide semblait rétrécir à mesure qu'Aidô aspirait son repas. Le tendon d'Eva était devenu aussi dur que son clitoris, bien qu'il tremblait de temps à autre.

Le vampire avala encore quelques gorgées, Eva fut secouée d'un nouveau frisson, et mourut en hoquetant. Un filet de bave coula à la commissure de ses lèvres lorsque son visage roula sur le côté. Elles s'étaient pétrifiées, donnant au cadavre l'expression d'un bonheur sans limite. Ses yeux, eux aussi figés, perdirent le peu d'éclat qu'ils avaient déjà. Le Vampire passa sa main sur sa bouche, reboutonna sa chemise, et quitta la chambre par la fenêtre, laissant derrière lui son assiette désormais vide.

* * *

La jolie brune avait été retrouvée le lendemain de sa mort… C'est-à-dire, il y a quatre jours. Aidô ne se souvenait déjà même plus de son nom… Il se souvenait encore du goût de fer, marié au LSD et au Get, un très bon mélange… Le blondinet dégustait le sang succulent dans ses souvenirs, mais une présence l'empêcha de se délecter avec sa mémoire ; un autre vampire était entré dans le bar. Aidô quitta son verre de manzana, redressant son visage, alarmé. Un autre garçon, de son âge, il en était sûr, était accoudé au bar, demandant un simple verre d'eau. Il était incroyablement grand, d'une carrure solide, à en juger par sa silhouette vue de dos. Il avait les cheveux hirsutes, d'un roux flamboyant. Aidô le fusilla du regard, le fixant sans cesse, jusqu'au moment où il put enfin apercevoir le profil de son rival. Un nez droit, des joues lisses et une mâchoire tendue. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, sans aucun éclat de curiosité ou d'inquiétude ; juste de la nonchalance… A travers ses longs cils, Aidô pouvait apercevoir les iris de feu du jeune homme… Etrangement, son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose…

Le consommateur d'eau se tourna totalement face au blondinet. Il parût légèrement surpris, mais sans plus… Il s'avança cependant vers Aidô, sans que ce dernier comprenne pourquoi.

-Aidô Hanabusa ?

-Je suis donc populaire à ce point ? Qui es-tu ?

Le jeune homme prit un siège face à l'ange infernal.

-Je ne sais pas si mon nom peut te dire grand-chose… Mais si tu tiens à le savoir, je m'appelle Akatsuki Kain.

-Akatsuki… Kain… Ton nom ne me dit rien, mais tu es un peu « _sur mon territoire_ ». Va t'amuser ailleurs.

Aidô envoya un regard glacial au dénommé Kain qui n'était pas du tout effrayé.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort… Je suis ton cousin.

-Mon cousin ?... Mes parents t'ont demandé de me ramener sur le « droit chemin » ?

Demanda Aidô avec un ton moqueur, c'était étrange ; son cousin ne semblait avoir aucune intention contre le blondinet.

-Pas du tout, je me baladais. J'avais soif et je suis entré ici, tout simplement. Sauf que moi je t'ai reconnu.

-Tu avais l'air surpris de me voir ici, mon paternel refuse toujours de dire la vérité sur moi ?

-La vérité ? Que tu traînes tous les soirs ? Je suis au courant, c'est le hasard qui m'a étonné.

-… Abrège, que veux-tu ?

-Rien de spécial. Ta façon de vivre ne me regarde pas.

Aidô resta perplexe, son cousin, aussi étrange pouvait-il paraître, était le premier membre de sa famille à ne pas le juger.

-Toi aussi tu vis dans ce genre d'endroit ?

Demanda le blondinet, désignant avec son index le décor autour de lui, mais Kain haussa les épaules, d'un air peu intéressé. Le vampire angélique fit la moue avant de regarder l'heure ; 4 heures et demi du matin… Il était là depuis à peine une heure, et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'attendre une victime comestible depuis plus de 5 cinq heures… Le temps était aussi ennuyeux que la compagnie de ce cousin…

-Je n'ai pas de proie en vue et vu que le jour va bientôt se lever, je vais squatter chez toi.

Kain le regarda d'un air dépité. Le rouquin soupira, mais ne refusa pas pour autant. Aidô le suivit alors chez lui ; un vieil appartement à quelques rues du bar où ils étaient.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette première partie, la deuxième partie sera rapidement en ligne~! Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir !


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Blood - Partie 2**

Sa chemise débraillée, ses piercings à ses oreilles et sa démarche décontractée laissaient une bonne idée du décor de son studio, et Aidô n'avait eu aucune surprise ; un logement avec le strict minimum, et en prime, près du lit, une guitare électrique et son ampli. Quoique dise Kain, on l'avait sûrement blâmé pour avoir appris à jouer d'un instrument si strident.

Le propriétaire des lieux ne prit même pas la peine de dire un mot à son cousin, c'est à peine si il lui adressa un coup d'oeil ; Kain alla directement dans la salle de bains, laissant Aidô seul dans cet appart' encore inconnu. Il avait fait à peine quelques pas qu'il avait déjà tout vu de la vie privé de son cousin…c'était à dire ; Rien. Le néant total.

-Et moi, je dors où ?

Demanda Aidô en haussant la voix, pour que le rouquin l'entende. Ce dernier ressortit, le visage encore trempé, une serviette sur l'une de ses épaules. Il scruta un moment son studio, comme si il n'y mettait jamais les pieds…

-Si tu vois une autre place que le lit, vas-y...

Répondit Kain. Aidô profita de sa nouvelle absence pour lui piquer un pantalon pour la nuit –ou plutôt la journée-, et se faufila dans le lit ; premier arrivé, premier servit ! Cependant, le lit était assez large pour deux personnes, il faudrait que Aidô redouble d'efforts pour empêcher son cousin de dormir sur le même matelas.

Et l'indifférence de Kain vexa l'angelot démoniaque. Le jeune homme s'était simplement assis sur le rebord, jetant un œil aux stores fermés, et s'allongea…

-Torse nu ? Tu dors torse nu ?... Tss… Même mes propres parents ne dormiraient pas avec moi sans porter une armure…

L'absence de réponse de son cousin l'agaça un peu plus. Aidô se dressa sur un de ses coudes pour parler à Kain qui lui tournait le dos.

-Je peux te mordre, tu sais ?

-Je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas.

Répliqua paresseusement le vampire, qui avait l'air de s'endormir très lentement. Aidô se recoucha, ses rouages diaboliques tournaient déjà, formant un engrenage démoniaque. Il attendrait que son cousin s'endorme pour croquer dans sa magnifique nuque. Tout d'abord, le blondinet s'approcha furtivement de sa victime, un petit sourire malicieux qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler. Aidô dû attendre un bon quart d'heure avant que la respiration de Kain se fasse plus douce, plus régulière, et que son corps vigoureux reste inerte pendant un long laps de temps ; preuves que le rouquin était plus ou moins endormi.

Aidô se jeta alors sur son cousin ; ongles plantés au niveau de ses omoplates, et canines enfoncées dans sa gorge. Le martyr sursauta. Les mains griffues du blondinet friand glissèrent sur les rudes épaules de Kain, avant de s'agripper à son torse musclé. Quoiqu'il en soit, le sang de son cousin était savoureux. Chaud, fluide et suave. Aidô n'avait pas goûté au sang vampirique depuis très longtemps, et il le reconnaissait ; tous les cocktails ne valaient pas le filtre de vie d'un Vampire. La main de Kain se posa sur la tête de l'angelot, ébouriffant ses mèches dorées, l'incitant à s'arrêter. Aidô desserra ses mâchoires à contre cœur, il remarqua cependant la peau écorchée du dos de son cousin. De petites perles rubis maculaient son dos blanc ; un sang aussi appétissant ne pouvait être perdu. Aidô avait horreur du gâchis. Il embrassa avidement son cousin, recueillant toutes les gouttes de sang sur sa langue, lui léchant la colonne vertébrale.

-Tu t'es rassasié ?

Demanda Kain, refermant ses yeux, tentant d'ignorer son cousin bien agité. Aidô ne lui donna aucune réponse, mais quand il enfouit son visage contre son épaule, le rouquin comprit que sa faim n'était pas encore calmée. L'angelot passa par-dessus son cousin pour lui faire face. Il remarqua avec joie que des griffures rayaient son thorax. Aidô recommença à caresser la peau abîmée avec sa langue.

-Tu vas tomber.

Lui dit simplement Kain. En effet, le jeune homme était couché près du bord de lit, et son cousin tenait difficilement. Le blondinet attrapa les épaules de Kain, rangeant sa langue et affichant un sourire railleur.

-Si je tombe, tu tomberas avec moi.

Kain soupira. Il bloqua le corps délicat d'Aidô dans ses bras et se tourna de l'autre côté. Ainsi, le vampire gourmand ne risquait plus de rencontrer le sol, et le rouquin ne risquait pas non plus de quitter sa place douillette.

Il restait du sang sur le torse du jeune homme, mais ce dernier attrapa vivement le poignet du blondinet, l'amenant à ses lèvres. Le cœur du garçon se mit à battre, affolé ; il était bien dangereux de jouer avec un vampire à ses côtés. Un simple Humain n'aurait jamais eût la force de se retourner contre lui. Leurs petits poings tremblant ne lui avaient jamais fait mal –et pourtant, beaucoup s'étaient débattus avant de mourir-. Mais c'était la première fois qu'Aidô s'amusait à ce jeu avec un _vampire_. Ce jeu de séduction était plus inquiétant quand notre partenaire avait le même instinct animal. La respiration de l'ange captif s'entrecoupa, ses bras tremblèrent. Curiosité et crainte se disputaient dans sa tête. Les crocs du vampire se saisirent de son poignet, glissant dans sa chair marmoréenne. Les lèvres de Kain exécutèrent une pression sur la peau du blondinet, puis, un son d'écoulement accompagna l'essoufflement du vampire prisonnier. Son propre sang coula dans la bouche de son cousin. Une sensation tellement étrange ; Kain l'avait mordu en douceur, la main qui tenait la sienne ne lui faisait aucun mal. Stupéfié, Aidô se lassa faire, restant malgré tout sur ses gardes. Il déposa ses doigts sur les épaules de son cousin, n'osant fixer que le plafond. Il ne pensait même pas au soleil qui se levait lentement, il n'apercevait même pas les quelques rayons qui traversaient le store. Aidô patientait, l'idée que Kain le brutalise l'avait paralysé, pourtant, les mains de son cousin étaient d'une étrange douceur. Se faufilant dans ses cheveux avec une délicate lenteur.

L'angelot laissa descendre ses doigts à la taille de son cousin. Les canines du jeune homme quittèrent la peau laiteuse de son amant. Une de ses jambes glissa entre celle du blondinet, instinctivement, Aidô les écarta légèrement. Kain parcourut l'avant-bras d'Aidô de ses lèvres, marqua une pause dans le creux de son coude, puis continua son parcours jsuqu'à son épaule. Aidô entrouvrit ses lèvres, et appela plusieurs fois le nom d'«Akatsuki». Sa bouche accueillit celle du jeune vampire. Kain tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Aidô caresser la sienne, à vrai dire, le french kiss n'était pas quelque chose de courant pour lui… Cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver ce baiser particulièrement agréable. Aidô frôlait volontairement les dents tranchantes de son cousin, avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Sa canine trancha la bouche humide de Kain ; un fil cramoisi coula vers sa mâchoire. L'odeur attira Aidô qui embrassa cette courbe et l'effaça de sa langue.

Le vampire gourmand avait retrouvé son air espiègle ; il emprisonna la taille de son cousin avec sa jambe, lécha le bout de son index et fit glisser sa main sous son pantalon. Kain s'immobilisa lorsque les doigts fins de l'angelot se refermèrent sur son sexe. Le vampire tenta de le détendre en l'embrassant de nouveau, d'une manière moins érotique. Les oscillements que formaient ses doigts finirent par tendre le sexe du rouquin. Le bout de son doigt humide chatouilla le gland du vampire. Les mains de Kain se plaquèrent contre l'oreille, se crispant, tordant le morceau de tissu, tout en haletant. Aidô aimait tellement cette sensation de dominer, tout comme il aimait entendre la respiration rapide de son amant et sentir tous les muscles de son corps se crisper.

Un geste osé ? Boire son sang mutuellement était une certaine preuve d'amour chez les vampires, même si ce n'était pas leur intention première… Mais cet actuel échange ne semblait déranger ni l'un, ni l'autre. Autant de complaisance détendit Kain, ses poings se relâchèrent, embrassant son cousin à son tour. Aidô fut satisfait que lorsque la liqueur séminale de son amant s'écoula sur ses doigts, il avait fait jouir son séduisant vampire, et pour tout dire ; il en était fier. Le corps de son cousin fut secoué d'un dernier spasme, le frisson le plus désiré, avant de soupirer longuement. Le sperme de Vampire était réputé pour être glacial ; en effet, on aurait dit que des cristaux de glaces et de la neige visqueuse composaient leur semence. Kain observa un long moment son cousin et murmura.

-Bravo… Tu veux m'empêcher de dormir, c'est ça ?...

Aidô retira sa main avant que Kain ne se lève pour se diriger vers la salle de bains. L'angelot malicieux se contenta de se laver les mains dans le lavabo de la cuisine, puis retourna sous les draps, ravi en tous points ; sa nouvelle expérience avec son cousin était très intéressante, il y avait prit un certain plaisir, mais il avait aussi réussit à agacer de nouveau Kain ! Le diablotin blond afficha un large sourire satisfait… Tandis que l'eau de la douche résonnait jusqu'au lit, le jeune vampire observa les éclats de plus en plus clairs du soleil, qui striaient le plafond, à travers les stores. Une odeur fleurie lui parvint ; très forte, mais relaxante ; de la lavande. Aidô se redressa, ouvrit la fenêtre ; le parfum s'amplifia, il devait y avoir un buisson fleuri en dessous… Quoiqu'il en soit ; ce baume le berça lentement vers le sommeil, en même temps que le tempo des gouttes.

* * *

_Depuis ce jour, Aidô quittait rarement Kain. Et étrangement, depuis cette nuit-là, Aidô ne voulait dormir que dans des draps qui sentaient la lavande. Et c'est quelques années plus tard que les deux jeunes vampires furent admis dans une certaine Académie. Toute l'attention d'Aidô se jeta sur l'unique Sang Pur de cette école ; Kaname Kuran. Mais Kain ne montra aucun signe de jalousie, puisqu'ils restaient inséparables. Bien sûr, le passé dévoyé d'Idol-Sempai ne fut jamais dévoilé~ !_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette fic vous a plu, et que vous ne serez pas dégoûté d'Aidô (ou de Kain, mais lui, il n'a vraiment rien fait !), car ce n'est pas du tout mon intention ! Au contraire, Aidô et Kain sont mes deux personnages préférés ! Je suis juste une grande fan du décor underground !

Bref, je remercie toutes les lectures/visites, reviews et fav !En espérant vous revoir ! Sur cette section ou une autre ! ^ ^

Merci à Miss **Crac Crak Belin **pour la première review de cette fic ; elle a raison, le couple KainxAidô (ou inversement) n'est pas "disgusting" ! ;D


End file.
